Impact
by CSIwannabe
Summary: They never thougth about how their words would be the thing that would kill him. Or maybe they did. WARNING: Main character death and a few bad words. Slight Wilson X Cameron


A/N: Don't own them. Contains Main character death.

"_When a good person dies, there should be an impact on the world. Somebody should notice. Somebody should be upset_. _" Cameron, Acceptance_

James Wilson was just getting around to filling out some charts when Greg House came by his office to pester him into avoiding his wife and eating supper with him.

"C'mon Wilson, please?" House whined as he stood in Wilson's office doorway, "it isn't like Julie will care."

_No she won't because of you_ "No she won't because she filed for divorce yesterday."

"I told you she was cheating. Let me guess: personal trainer?"

"No, her reasoning was because I care more about our friendship than my marriage. And with this I will use her exact words 'He uses you just like he uses everyone else around him. Then when he's done with them, he pushes them away.' Then she kicked me out. So now, let me ask you this: do you just let me stay on your every time I get kicked out because you pity me or do you actually care about me?"

"Wilson, you know that I don't want you spending money on a hotel when I have a perfectly free couch for your use. You're my friend."

"One thing she was right about, you do push everyone away. You pushed _everybody _away after the infarction, and for those that were too stubborn to let you push them away, you ruined their lives."

"I'm guessing you are talking about you."

"Yeah, I am," Wilson said/borderline yelling, charts forgotten "I spent my time _babysitting_ you and not loving my wife. You almost, no scratch that, did get me fired because you couldn't play nice with Vogler. And what's worse is that Cameron put up with all your remarks, bluntness, and cruelty because she loved you and when asked one simple question, you say one little word that killed her. All because you are too stubborn to see that you feel the same way about her. For once, you aren't going to be the one that pushes someone away; I am. Get the hell out of my office." With that, Wilson shut the door in House's face, not thinking about what his words did to his once-best-friend.

After Wilson shut the door in his face, House went to his office and gathered his things and went down to his motorcycle and headed home by route of the long way, all of the things that Wilson and numerous people had said. One that stuck out the most was a comment Cameron made a few weeks ago during the case with the death row guy.

_I'm over you. I've jumped on the bandwagon. I hate you, okay?_

In all actuality, it wasn't okay, even though he acted like he didn't care. As much as he hated to admit it, Wilson was right; he did love Cameron and was too stubborn to admit it.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see that he had gone into the other lane and that a car was coming down it. All he felt was when he hit the car head on, and the realizations that struck after. Those realizations were that he didn't have his helmet on, that he was going to die, and that someone was talking to him.

**_I have one chance to get through to this guy. God, if you are real, please give me the strength to get my message to him. _**"Hey," he croaked, "I know you called an ambulance, but there is no way I'm going to make it. I need a piece of paper to write on."

As the guy grabbed him a piece of paper and a pen, House told him to have the ambulance take him to PPTH. After writing a letter to Wilson, he gave the guy some final instructions and died.

"James Wilson," Wilson said as he answered his cell phone on his way out of the building.

"James, are you still at the hospital?" Lisa Cuddy asked, trying to hide the tremors in her voice.

"Yeah, just getting ready to head out. What do you need?"

"I need you to make sure that House's team is in his office in ten minutes. Along with you."

"Is there a new case?"

"Something like that. See you later."

Ten minutes later, Wilson was sitting in the conference room with Chase, Foreman, and Cameron when Cuddy walked in with Stacy in tow and told them all to sit down. "I got a call from the ER about 20 minutes ago about someone that had asked to be brought to PPTH before he died from head trauma in an accident. When the EMTs found his ID, it showed that the man was Gregory Percival House, Head of Diagnostics at PPTH."

With this final piece of information, everybody got hit with the 100 lb sack of shit that is realization. Stacy just got up and went home to Mark while the rest of the ducklings and Wilson sat there in shock.

"I have taxis coming to take all of you to one place. None of you need to be alone right now. James, I need to speak with you alone." Cuddy said as she walked out of the conference room fingering the piece of paper in her pocket. "The guy that called it in said that you needed this piece of paper. Here you go."

_Dear Wilson,_

_I know I have been a shitty friend, and everything that you said tonight was right. So I need you to do me some favors. I will let it be up to you how my stuff goes. Take care of the ducklings for me. Especially Cameron. Tell her that I do like her and that I love her, but she needs to move on from me and Brian; it's unhealthy. Let her know that it almost killed me when she said she hated me. _

_Tell Stacy that I didn't always blame her for what happened. I quit blaming her about three years ago. I am actually sorry that I tried to ruin her marriage with Mark, and I hope they have a wonderful life._

_Tell Chase and Forman that the entire time I rode them and gave them a hard time was just to make them better at what they do. Either way, I need to get one last jab in: Chase, you are a pretty, British wombat, and Foreman: Go steal a car for one of your homeless friends in the hood._

_Wilson, you got your wish; you don't have to put up with my shit anymore, so I hope the next marriage lasts. Just promise that you won't marry Cuddy! _

_Damn it, this is too mushy, but since I wrote it in pen, I am going to stop, _

_Greg_

_P.S. Top left drawer of my desk._

"Top left drawer of his desk? WTF?" Wilson whispered as he headed out to the taxi with the rest of the ducklings. He promptly turned and ran back to Greg's office and looked. In there there were files with each of the ducklings' upcoming end-of-fellowship papers.

"My god, he actually filled something out early." Wilson whispered as he decided to give them to their respective ducklings while tears were trickling down his cheeks.

Later that night, Cuddy finally got Stacy to come over so that Wilson could say what was in the letter. When he did so, Cameron finally broke down and cried silently while Chase and Foreman tried to comfort her and be strong, Foreman also called him a bastard, Cuddy just sat in shock, and Stacy left again.

Three days later, at the funeral, it was a closed casket and only the ducklings, Wilson, and Cuddy were there. They were the only ones permitted to go to the funeral; everybody else was only allowed to the wake and Stacy and Mark left New Jersey for good. There wasn't a preacher, everybody kept their thoughts to themselves, and no one cried. Though there were no tears, they were all upset and something Wilson thought was something he had to share. "Hey Cameron, remember during the death row guy case? You told me that 'When a good person dies, an impact should be made on the world. Someone should be upset. Someone should notice.' Well, Greg made an impact on the world, several people are upset about his death, and everyday, at least one person will notice that their day is different because of his absence."

"I guess that means he was a good person," Cameron whispered loud enough for the small group to hear.

"Albeit a misanthropic bastard," replied Foreman.

Cuddy suddenly decided to speak up, "Did House ever tell you why he hired each of you?"

"He needed someone to pick on?" Chase asked while trying not to look smug.

"No, it is because each of you beat the odds and presented him with individual puzzles. Cameron was picked because people that look like her don't become doctors, and the puzzle she presented was that he couldn't push her away no matter how hard he tried. Chase was picked not only because his dad made a phone call, but because he became a doctor even though he had to take care of his mother, and the puzzle was his relationship with his father. Foreman really didn't present that much of a puzzle, but he became a doctor regardless of his rough childhood and juvie record."

And with that, each person started to go their own way, but James Wilson stayed behind to say a few things to his friend, not knowing that Cameron stayed behind, but out of sight. "If I hadn't of said those things to you, things I didn't mean, then you would still be here. I was pissed off and took it out on you. It was never your fault that my marriages didn't work. And what Cameron and I said was true. You were a good person. You impacted the world, and people around you."

From her vantage spot behind the tree, Allison could see Wilson pull out a pocket knife and roll his sleeve back slightly. It was then that she was afraid for her friend, terrified that he was going to do something stupid. He took the knife to his hand and let the blood from the cut fall to the ground below.

For the next hour, whenever the cut would start to scab, Wilson would cut it open again. Finally Allison couldn't take it anymore and went to him. When she came up beside him, she didn't even make her presence known before he said, "Allison, this was my way of making a promise to Greg that I would take care of you and making sure you move on from him okay? Will you help _me_ move on?"

Then and there, Wilson and Allison made an unspoken promise to be there for each other. Then for the first time since the accident, it rained; each a drop an impact that brought the two closer together.


End file.
